jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Alica Braveheart
Alica Braveheart, or as she is more commonly known Ali Bravehart, is a protagonist introduced in Jurassic Park lll, as a classmate of Eric's whom was stranded as well, shortly after an accident during a trip to Isla Sorna to search for Eric. It was hinted at near the end of the movie of her dating Eric, though it was never shown. Biography Early Life Alica grew up in an unmentioned city in Lousiana, with her mother, before moving to Enid, Oklahoma to live with her step-father, step-sister and brother, together with her mother. She became Eric's classmate and eventually one of his best friends. Personality and Traits Alica is a 13 year-old level-headed, smart tomboy with the proven capability to fight like a boy. Unlike most other girls, her father was a professional boxer, and he trained her since adolcscence to fight in the visiting hours he had with her. She is considered the bubbly, rebllious kind of girl. Like Eric, she is very interested in dinosaurs and studies them hours at a time, sometimes even staying up all night researching them on the internet and in books. Also like Eric, she has read Dr.Grant's book as well as Ian Malcolm's and prefers Dr.Grant's. When she became stranded on Isla Sorna, she was left alone only with her backpack, containing her diary, Dr.Grant's books, a few other unnamed books, and her laptop. Within four days, her laptop was crushed to nothingness by a T-Rex she was fighting, and it was mentioned that she cried, but she stated she never cried. However, this could have been a lie. Interestingly enough, Alica was able to get a Stegosaurus spike, a Triceratops horn, the skeleton of a Herrerasaurus(carried off the island by a lift), and two claws from the same Tyrannosaurus. Her means of doing such feats remain unknown, except for the Stegosaurus spike, in which she explained she removed it from its back while it was eating, by ripping it from the skin seemed impossible considering the strength required to do so. Dr. Grant commented that it must've been painful and it must've reacted to which she stated that it had but it had "strangely left her alone" and ran off. She was also one of the few capable of taming a couple of the dinosaurs, as she tamed and rode a Brachiosaurus. Alica enjoys gymnastics, boxing, and dinosaur-researching. Relationships Paul Kirby - Eric's father. Although Paul is Eric's father, he looks after Alica like his own daughter and she considers him to be her father, rather than her biological father and even her step-father. This relationship with Mr. Kirby seemed to promote her and Eric's friendship and relationship, all in all. Before and after the events of Jurassic Park lll, Alica drops by Paul's store, Paint and Tile Plus, and helps out sometimes. Amanda Kirby - Eric's mother. Alica has a rocky/rough relationship with her biological mother, and Amanda seems to be the more "accepted" mother, as Amanda has worked to take care of Alica in her times of need, such as when she was lost on Isla Sorna along-with Eric. Eric Kirby - Alica's best friend and crush. Eric and Alica go to school together and do practically everything together. He once went to one of her gymnastics competitions to cheer her on; she won. Also, after Eric disappeared, two weeks later, she went on a boat to find him, and ended up stranded. About a week spent on the island, surviving alone and adapting, she finally found Eric, after he saved her from a T-Rex. She then stayed in his hideout with him until they found Dr. Grant and then the Kirby's. Near the end of the movie when they were attacked on the boat, she was brave enough to stick a smoke bomb into its mouth to hold it off long enough for Eric to escape with his parents and Dr. Grant, showing just how much she cared for him. She left the island with Eric and his parents. Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:History's Sake Category:Orphaned pages